


Commander

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Authority Figures, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Come Shot, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: As it turns out, Shiro being in a position of authority only makes Keith want him more.





	Commander

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Choice, Any, kinks ... in space!_

When he'd first realized he had feelings for Keith, he'd kept his mouth shut. Even if Keith wasn't a kid anymore, even if he and Adam were history, he'd always feel like he'd be taking advantage if he gave in. Especially after becoming the leader of Voltron.

All of that seemed so far away now, as Keith knelt before him, sucking his cock with performed obedience, Shiro's hands caught in the silky black locks as he groaned appreciatively.

Not only did Keith return Shiro's feelings, not only had he been _hoping_ Shiro wanted him, but he _got off_ on Shiro's authority. Liked being told what to do. Treated like a subordinate. He'd called Shiro's authoritative voice _sexy._

It was hard to object to _that._

"Good cadet," he murmured, "that's a good boy. Show your commander the proper respect. Mm, just like that, take it deep..." He felt his cock throb and pulse slightly in Keith's mouth. "I'm going to come soon, cadet. Should I come all over your pretty face, or let you swallow?" Keith let out a sharp moan against him, and Shiro bit back a shout of his own. "I won't last much longer..."

Keith slowly pulled back, licking his lips, his eyes full of submissive fire.

"I want to wear your come, Commander. Mark me." He swirled his tongue over Shiro's tip, and that was it, Shiro gasping Keith's name as the heat within him bubbled over, his release spraying Keith's cheeks and chin and even the top of his chest. Keith _moaned,_ throwing his head back and panting heavily, almost as if he were coming, too.

He looked too damn good, Shiro thought, and only he would ever see the hot-headed, overly serious Keith looking like this.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said after admiring the view for a moment, "and then I think a certain cadet deserves a reward." He wet a washcloth, cleaning every inch of Keith's skin, and Keith smiled.

"You're too good to me, commander. Most cadets would never get such special treatment."

"That's because most cadets don't go up to their commander and say _I love you, take my virginity_ ," Shiro chuckled. Keith blushed a little.

"I said more than _that!_ " Shiro chuckled, running the washcloth near his hairline.

"Careful, you know what happens if you sass your commander," he said in his most authoritative voice. He'd yet to actually spank Keith, but that was on the agenda, and neither of them could wait. But for now, he smoothed back Keith's hair and stood up, patting the bed. "Lie down. It's time for your reward." Keith obediently laid down, legs spread, and Shiro knelt between them. "Mm, so hard..."

"Y-you know why, commander," Keith gasped as Shiro wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. This wasn't how he planned to finish, of course, but Keith would be moaning and begging in no time flat and that was enough to get Shiro hard again. " _Aa-ah!_ So good, give me more...!" Shiro smirked.

"So eager already, cadet." He gave him a squeeze. "What have I always told you, now? Come on, say it..." Keith bit back a whine.

"Patience- _ngh!_ Patience yields _focus-!_ " His hips jerked, his hand gripped the sheets, and Shiro was fully hard again within seconds. "C-commander, _please-!_ " It was a good thing the castleship's walls were so thick, he thought.

"Please what?"

"Fuck me," Keith gasped without missing a beat. "Fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk right tomorrow, please!" Shiro grinned, reaching for the bottle of lubricant and the condom he'd set aside.

"Good thing you remembered your manners, cadet." He pressed a lube-slick fingertip against Keith's entrance, sliding it inside, a second finger soon following. Surprisingly, Keith was very patient and seemed to enjoy the prep work, even as he squirmed and begged for Shiro's cock.

Condom rolled on and slicked with lube, Shiro gripped Keith's shoulders, staring into Keith's wild eyes.

"Tell me again."

"Please, commander. Destroy my ass!" Shiro chuckled, brushing his lips briefly against Keith's.

"That's what I like to hear." And he slammed into Keith, relishing in the sound of his wanton moans and the feel of Keith's legs wrapped tightly around his hips, forcing him in as deep as he could go. Nights like these, the word "gentle" was practically an obscenity, Keith needed it as wild as possible. To feel completely owned, dominated, _claimed_ by Shiro.

"More...more, commander, please, it's so good, so hot, give it to me...!" It wasn't long before Shiro was close again, and he could tell by the way Keith writhed and bucked under him that he wouldn't last much longer either.

"Scream for me," he whispered, "scream for your commander, when you come." He gave an extra-sharp thrust, hitting a certain bundle of nerves inside Keith, and Keith _wailed._ Again and again, Shiro struck that spot until he felt the sticky heat of Keith's release against his stomach. His own orgasm hit almost immediately after, and together they rode out the waves of bliss.

Keith was still in a bit of a haze once Shiro came back. He pulled out slowly, and by the time he got back from throwing out the condom and grabbing two more washcloths, Keith was more or less back.

"So, will you be able to walk at all tomorrow, or am I going to have to carry you?" Shiro asked as he began to clean them both off. Keith grinned.

"I should be able to walk after a good night's sleep...hopefully."

Shiro laid down beside him, and Keith leaned into his waiting embrace, nuzzling his shoulder. This was another side of Keith only he ever got to see, soft and unguarded, without the slightest trace of the walls he usually put up.

"I'll carry you if you really need me to," he murmured, kissing Keith's temple. "Sleep well." That was a command Keith followed immediately, Shiro closing his eyes soon afterward.

Maybe he'd carry Keith anyway. Just to see the others' reactions.


End file.
